RWBY: Legends Never Die
by Gemini The Vengeful One
Summary: In the midst of the Salem Witch Wars, four young men are pulled from their world and robbed of their loved ones by a last-ditch effort of the Grimm goddess, Salem. Cast into a world that is not their own how will team IBLS fair against their ancestors the Shinigami?


**RWBYxBleach: Legends Never Die**

 **Prologue**

RWBY Universe

Location: Vacuo

Igneous gritted his teeth, bombs going off all around him, his vision blurry he looked up to see Obsidian helping him to his feet. "Igneous, get up!" He all but commanded his team leader, "we have her forces pushed back, you can't give up now!" He informed, his usual lazy tone filled with pain, regret, and anger.

'Is this really the best I can do? Did Professor Belladonna die for nothing?' He questioned his place in the war, he questioned his resolve, but most importantly his reason for being a Huntsman. Finally standing on his own two feet he took in the destruction around him, the battlefield of choice a large patch of desert pieces heated into a glass form from the heat given off of countless dust rounds! However, he also saw that Atlas had finally arrived and was steadily pushing back the Grimm with their trusty androids.

"Igneous, what's the plan?!" Lapis asked shooting a Grimm between the eyes, "we can't last much longer without," he quickly dropped another Grimm with his sniper rifle switched into SMG mode, "without more dust!" He informed shouting and dropping yet another Grimm!

"He's right, Igneous," Sable let his voice be heard, "we only got like 10 minutes tops!" His once joyful tone was jaded into a cold monotone flatline of a voice.

Igneous shook his head, "Right, sorry I was left rocked, the best thing we can do is fall back and take out any stragglers!" He gave his plan and at his words, the four began to move back. "Obsidian, Sable, watch our backs, Lapis and I will handle the stragglers." He put an earpiece in, "mother nest this is Falcon actual, what are our orders?" He inquired.

Static came through then his father's voice, "boys, I need you all to retreat… Salem… She's doing something big, really big." He said from his end, "just know if I don't make it out of this, I am beyond proud of the growth you and your brother have gone through these last few years." He said, his voice, while Igneous could tell it was filled with fear, was as stoic as ever. "You have served Vacuo well. If we win this war, and I make it, I promise I will make up for lost time, son."

It was bittersweet to hear those words from his father, on one hand, his father was being a father again but on the other hand, he knew his father wasn't going to make it… "Don't say that," he said his voice filled with sorrow, tears stinging his eyes, "please dad, you have to make it out, how can I go on without you?"

"By walking." His father's voice came through one last time delivering his trademark dry humor before the transmission was cut to static. It… happened, Pyrrhos _The Bane of The Badlands_ Forukon was gone, just like that the final chapter in a hero's life was closed.

A hand was placed on Igneous' shoulder, looking over, Lapis cast him a smile with sadness hidden behind the facade. "I know it hurts, but he went out on his terms, fighting." His smile going into a thin frown, he went to hug Igneous.

Igneous did not fight against the sign of affection, his tears finally leaving his eyes in sobs. "I-it's unfair!" He shouted, "why… why us, Lapis?" He asked for an answer even he knew his best friend did not have.

Obsidian stood with Sable his crimson eyes looking down then back up, his hood hiding the signs of him shedding a single tear in mourning of his father.

Sable reached out patting Obsidian on the back, "let's drop these Grimm like a bad habit." He declared cocking his shotgun, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Obsidian's voice much like his father's, stoic as ever, he stood tall not allowing something like this to stop him, he could hear his father's words of wisdom in the back of his head. _'You're tired, tough. You can't walk, then run. You can't fight, then you might as well die. That, my son, is the Forukon way, there is no prey a Falcon cannot kill.'_ Obsidian steeled himself with a sigh then drew his Tanto's at the sight of a pack of Beowulf, "Come forward and face the terrifying reality that is a huntsman!" He declared with a mighty battle cry running into the face of danger. Cutting the alpha clean down the middle and looked to the fodder, "What are you gawking at?!" He shouted.

"That's what the hell I'm talking about!" Sable shouted as well running forward blasting a Grimm, his shotgun transforming into a glowing green blade, with one slash he trapped any Grimm in his path in a thick coat of earth! His back against Obsidian's he chuckled.

"I don't see what part of this is funny, Sable," Obsidian said his tone indifferent.

"It ain't," Sable informed chuckling again, "just feels good to be fighting as a team again instead of fighting as individuals."

Obsidian grunted in agreement, he obviously wouldn't say this out loud, but he knew he needed them as much as they needed him.

Lapis quickly dropped a Grimm heading for the dune Igneous and Lapis sat atop of. "Man, when the hell can we get a break from these damn things?!" He shouted reloading his rifle, "dammit!" In his rushed reload sequence his rifle jammed, a round stuck in the chamber. He looked up in time to see a Beowulf jumping to attack him, clenching his eyes shut waiting for the strike!

A gunshot rang out dropping the Grimm like a sack of potatoes, "Finally, I thought I'd never pay you back for Mistral." He laughed lightly, finding some form of humor in their current situation.

"Uhm… guys?" Sable asked looking up to the sky, "what the hell is that?" He asked in surprise running up the dune then pointed to where Salem was. A light of black and red touched the sky!

"Holy…" Obsidian never finished his sentence

"What the…" Lapis was cut off as well

"Igneous what in the hell is…"

Igneous was caught in a daze by the light, "Wow…" A bright light enveloped their vision, then black.


End file.
